Fotografia nieba
by Aratanooniel
Summary: Bo najlepiej marzyć potrafią dzieci.


Tekst powstał na potrzeby turnieju na Exlibrisie  
Tekst dedykowany wszystkim uczestniczkom turnieju, w podziękowaniu za wspaniałe prezenty. Niech Zdzichu Was wenuje i huśta na trąbie jak najczęściej.  
Betowała Morwena.

**Fotografia nieba**

_Kanonicznie._

Do bólu... 

Chłopiec siada przy biurku, wyciąga z szuflady atrament, pergamin i nowe bajecznie kolorowe pióro. Zastanawia się chwilę, opiera końcówkę pióra o brodę. Wie, że babci się to nie spodoba, ale bardzo chce napisać to wypracowanie. Ten temat wywołał na twarzy babci dziwny grymas w chwili gdy dostrzegła go w „Domowym programie nauczania dla czarodziejskich matek". Chłopiec jednak moczy pióro w atramencie i zaczyna pisać. Od akapitu tak jak należy.

***

Moja Mama często się śmieje, a wtedy ma w policzkach dołeczki. Tata całuje te dołeczki, gdy myśli, że nie patrzę. Mama jest śliczna i wesoła, ubiera się na kolorowo. Czasem zachowuje jak mała dziewczynka, strasznie jest gapowata. Ostatnio stłukła ulubiony kubek Taty. Kubek jest niebieski w czerwone i żółte wzorki. Tata zaczął się śmiać, cmoknął mamę w nos i połączył wszystkie części z powrotem w kubek. Babcia rzadko używa magii, ale dla Mamy i Taty różdżka jest ważniejsza niż palce. Tata potrafi wszystko naprawić, a Mama umie wyczarowywać kolorowe obłoczki w różnych kształtach, jak ciocia Ginny. Może wszystkie mamy to potrafią? Pewnie to jakaś niezbędna umiejętność, potrzebna do nagradzania dzieci.

Rodzice są dla mnie najważniejsi na świecie. Czasem, gdy boję się zasnąć, przychodzą do mnie. Tata machnięciem różdżki zapala światło, wygania potwory spod łóżka i z szafy. Mama, by mnie rozweselić, zmienia kolor pościeli z zielonego na żółty i niebieski. Gdy wtulam się z żółtą poduszkę, tata przykrywa mnie niebieską kołderką i wyczarowuje na niej wzorek w chmurki. Chmurki mienią się w słabym świetle świecy wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Proszę o bajkę. Wsłuchany w dwa głosy, które idealnie się uzupełniają, powoli zapadam w sen. Zasypiając, czuję się, jakby otulał mnie ciepły kokon. Miłość? Sny zmieniają się każdej nocy. Tym razem śnię o kolorowych chmurkach.

Bardzo lubię chodzić z Mamą i Tatą na ulicę Pokątną. Byłem tam już kilka razy, to miejsce jest tak wystrzałowe! Jeszcze lepsze są wycieczki na place zabaw w mugolskiej części miasta. Uwielbiam wspinać się po drabinkach, ale Tata ciągle trzyma się blisko mnie, pewnie nie chce, żebym spadł. Ja też nie chciałbym spaść, więc dobrze, że On tam zawsze jest.

Nasza kuchnia jest bardzo duża, a słońce zawsze zagląda tam najpierw do okien. Mama rano siedzi przy stole i rozmawia z Tatą. Promyki słońca wpadają do środka przez niebieską zasłonkę. Mamine włosy zmieniają wtedy kolor bez żadnych czarów! Wydaje mi się, że Mama nie zwraca na to uwagi, jest za bardzo zajęta kawą i rozmową. Tata jednak uśmiecha się, robi nam śniadanie i przygląda się Mamie. Lubię siedzieć obok niej albo na jej kolanach i popijać malinową herbatę. Tata nie pozwala mamie w kuchni na nic oprócz siedzenia przy oknie. Mówi, że jest zbyt rozkojarzona, a on nie lubi sprzątać po wybuchach. Mama na początku się denerwowała, a jej włosy zmieniały kolor na czerwony, ale teraz chyba się już przyzwyczaiła.

Kiedyś oglądałem razem z babcią zdjęcia. Wszystkie były czarodziejskie, postacie się poruszały. Większość z fotografii była brązowa, babcia powiedziała, że to się nazywa sepia. Zdziwiło mnie trochę jej zachowanie, gdy otwierała kuferek pełen równo poukładanych zdjęć. Zanim uniosła wieko, pogłaskała je, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Zapytałem wtedy, dlaczego jest smutna. Odpowiedziała mi, że to tak jakby spotykać się z dawno nie widzianymi przyjaciółmi. Z jednej strony bardzo się cieszymy, z drugiej wspominając przeszłość zawsze jest nam jakoś smutno. Nie do końca ją wtedy zrozumiałem, ale zapewniła mnie, że kiedyś dowiem się, o czym mówi.

Podała mi pierwsze zdjęcie. To była Mama, nie miała więcej lat niż ja. Ubrana była w sukienkę z falbankami i marszczyła śmiesznie nosek. Mama często opowiada, że nigdy nie lubiła chodzić w sukienkach, ale babcia zmuszała ją do ich zakładania, próbując zrobić z niej grzeczną i porządną dziewczynkę. Według babci taka grzeczna i ułożona panienka, powinna mieć również dwa grube i długie warkocze, najlepiej złote lub hebanowe. Mama jednak zawsze, gdy musiała założyć sukienkę, skracała włosy i zmieniała kolor na jak najbardziej odblaskowy. Tak właśnie wygląda na tym zdjęciu. Mała dziewczynka ze zmarszczonym nosem, tak podobnym do mojego i z króciutkimi włosami, których w żaden sposób nie dało się upiąć. Fotografia to sepia, więc nie wiem jaki miały kolor, a babcia nie pamięta, albo nie chce powiedzieć.

Najwięcej fotografii przedstawia Mamę, gdy jest jeszcze całkiem malutka, zdjęć z czasów, gdy była trochę starsza jest mniej. Wtedy była wojna, a to nie czas na radosne pstrykanie zdjęć, jak mówi babcia. Nie wiem, czy się z nią zgadzam, bo nie mam pojęcia, czym jest wojna. Skończyła się, gdy byłem bardzo malutki. Chciałbym jednak móc zobaczyć więcej zdjęć...

W kuferku jest tylko pięć fotografii ze ślubu rodziców. Wtedy też była wojna. Czasem pytałem, dlaczego więc akurat wtedy się pobrali. Babcia nie odpowiadała. Tata mówił, że właśnie dlatego, a Mama ze śmiechem całowała mnie w nos i odpowiadała, że po prostu się kochali. Pierwsza z fotografii jest czarno-biała. Zrobiona jest chyba w salonie w starym domu babci. Są na niej tylko rodzice. Mama w białej sukience wtulona w Tatę. Krążą w tańcu po całym salonie, czasem znikając za brzegami zdjęcia.

Na drugim zdjęciu jakiś śmieszny czarodziej chyba udziela ślubu rodzicom. Mama uśmiecha się promiennie, a Tata patrzy na nią tak jakoś dziwnie. Kolejna fotografia przedstawia świadków. Jestem ciekawy, kto to był. Na czwartej jest Tata. Chyba została zrobiona z zaskoczenia, jest całkowicie niepozowana. Tata raz po raz wybucha na niej bezgłośnym śmiechem. Rozmawia ze świadkiem, którego nie znam.

Ostatnie, piąte, zdjęcie tylko ja zaliczam do tych ślubnych. Mama na łące, z rozłożonymi rękoma obraca się w kółko, coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu upada ze śmiechem na trawę. Wtedy pojawia się ręka taty, która pomaga jej wstać. I tak w kółko. Nie wiem czy to rzeczywiście zdjęcie z dnia ślubu, czy też zostało zrobione kilka dni wcześniej czy później. A może pstryknął je ktoś kiedyś w czasie między dwiema wielkimi wojnami i to dlatego mama jest tak radosna? Na tych pięciu zdjęciach Mama, mimo że w sukience, wydaje się najbardziej szczęśliwa. Chciałbym, by to było jednak ślubne zdjęcie. Przecież żadna jakaś tam wojna nie może zakazać mojej Mamie się śmiać, prawda?

***

- Teddy! Zejdź na dół! Wujek Harry już jest.

Chłopiec kończy pisać, odkłada pióro, czyta dokładnie swoje wypracowanie. Z dołu dochodzi do niego śmiech Jamesa i Albusa. Dmucha na atrament, zwija pergamin i chowa do szuflady.


End file.
